bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Ties That Bind
May 25, 2016 May 26, 2016 June 6, 2016 June 6, 2016 June 6, 2016 June 7, 2016 June 14, 2016 June 25, 2016 June 30, 2016 June 30, 2016 September 19, 2016 December 20, 2016 October 18, 2017 December 2, 2017}} |next = "Hand-Me-Downer" |image = Ties That Bind.png |viewers = 1.85 million}} "Ties That Bind" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln overhears his parents having a conversation, and mistakenly believes that they're planning to get rid of him and his sisters. Synopsis One typical Saturday morning at the Loud House, in which Lincoln maneuvers and dodges his sisters' destructive antics on his way to the bathroom, he hears his parents having an argument through the air vent. His mother is demanding that her husband get rid of "all eleven" by tomorrow for garbage day. Lincoln believes that she's talking about him and his sisters, and runs out of the bathroom to tell them. What he doesn't know is that Mom is really telling Dad to get rid of his collection of novelty neckties, even though he loves ties. The girls refuse to believe him, believing it to be paranoia, only to become convinced when Lincoln brings Lori into the bathroom, and has her listen to the argument out of context. Believing their wild and crazy natures are to blame, they decide to work together to give up their vices, and clean up the house. Afterward, they hear their parents again through the vent, and it appears that Mom has decides that she won't get rid of them all...instead, she will only let Dad keep one. As they decide which ones to get rid of, they single the kids out one by one until it apparently leaves Lincoln as the one they'll keep. Lincoln is ecstatic that he'll finally get to be an only child, much to his sisters' offense and anger. As they leave to pack up their things, Lincoln hears Dad saying that he can't pick a favorite, because it's hard, and Mom begs him to get rid of one. Dad says he'll get rid of "the one with the white hair" (in reality, it's a "white hare" tie from Easter). Believing that he's getting kicked out, Lincoln sadly goes to pack up his belongings and prepares to run away from home, but he gives his sisters all of his most prized possessions. Feeling sorry for their only brother, the girls decide to confront their parents about the issue. When they go into their parents' room, the kids finally find out that they were really talking about ties. They confess to their parents them about their assumptions, and they reassure their children that they wouldn't think of getting rid of them. As they leave the room, Lincoln sees Dad wearing the Easter tie and thinks that he should get rid of it. The next Saturday, Lincoln and his sisters resume their usual antics, having learned never to eavesdrop again. However, when Lincoln hears his father complaining about his wife having "a bun in the oven", he assumes the worst, and runs out to tell his sisters (not knowing that Dad meant it literally, as he can only eat gluten-free foods). Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Trivia *This episode shows how Leni is truly accepting of Lincoln's white hair. *When Rita says they have 10 children instead of 11, and Lynn Sr. reminds her, she said nervously, "Yep, right". This would suggest that not all eleven Loud children are the biological kids of her and her husband. **However, it's also possible that she might have been counting the twins birth as one instead of two by mistake. *At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Lynn Sr. can only eat gluten-free foods. *Luan spends much of the episode dressed like a mime, and doesn't speak a word after she puts away Mr. Coconuts, but she speaks at the end of the episode (also having gotten Mr. Coconuts back, and she's back in her regular clothes). *This episode rarely broadcasts in the Philippines. *Mr. and Mrs. Loud's descriptions of the former's ties which relates to something about each of their children: **Lincoln - The one with the white hair (hare) **Lori - The first one **Leni - The dumb one **Luna - The musical one **Luan - The funny one **Lynn - The one with the hockey sticks **Lucy - The dark one **Lana - The filthy one **Lola - The pink one **Lisa - The gifted one **Lily - The littlest one *'Innuendo': **Lori finds out Leni is wearing one of her shirts, and angrily demands her to take it off. Leni responds she can't, as there are boys present. The only "boy" present is Mr. Coconuts, who raises its eyebrows causing Luan to cover its eyes. **Lynn Sr. talks about getting rid of "the one with the white hair" which he doesn't even know if it's his. He's actually talking about a tie, but Lincoln thinks he's talking about him. **At the end, Lynn Sr. exclaims "What do you mean we've got a bun in the oven?", causing Lincoln to shout "You guys!" in shock. The phrase, "bun in the oven" is an euphemism for pregnancy. But, Lynn Sr. says "You know I'm gluten free!", reveals that he was talking about an actual bun in the oven. References *''Ties That Bind'' - The title is based on the 2015 show of the same name. *'' '' - Dad's musical tie plays a tune similar to the band's song " ". *'' '' - The scene of Lincoln walking down the hallway with a large, transparent image of him superimposed over the shot parodies the 1994 film. *'' '' - The premise of this episode is similar to the episode "Little Miss Interprets", where Bubbles mistakenly assumes that the Professor is planning on getting rid of the girls. **Chris Savino was also a staff member (and showrunner for seasons 5 and 6) on the aforementioned show, writing, storyboarding, and directing a couple of episodes. Errors *Lisa says that the only one left was Lincoln to stay in the house after Mr. and Mrs. Loud explained who to keep and who to toss. However, they also left out Lori, as they didn't say anything about a tie that is equal to her, yet Lisa did say "I believe that leaves us with Lincoln, but what do I know? I'm just the gifted one". **However, Rita said earlier that she didn't like the "first one", when Lori was listening in on their conversation, when she didn't believe Lincoln at first. *The kids could hear Rita and Lynn Sr. speaking normally, but their parents couldn't hear them. *In "Picture Perfect", the family portrait's picture frame was gold, but in this episode, the picture frame is brown. *In the scene where Lincoln and his sisters find out that Rita and Lynn Sr. were talking about their ties, Rita's lipstick isn't shown. *When Lincoln was in the kitchen the clock said it was 5:00 PM, but later when the kids went to the parents' room, the clock says 12:15 PM. *Lincoln is surprised that Lola can read, yet in "Read Aloud" she has difficulty reading. *In this episode, Rita and Lynn Sr. state that they will never kick out any of the children. However, they kick out Lincoln when they believe he is bad luck in "No Such Luck". **Also, in this episode, Lincoln's sisters state that they will never get rid of him, as mentioned by Lana that "he's their only brother". However, they get rid of Lincoln, by slamming their doors in front of him, when they find out he embarrassed them in "Making the Case". *In one scene, Luan was as tall as Lynn. *In one scene, when the siblings were in the parents room, Luan's braces are missing, and Lola has front teeth. *Before Lynn Sr. turns around putting on his Easter tie, his patches are on his arms, but after he puts it on, they're both missing. *On the title card for the episode, Lisa has eyebrows which were she normally can't have. Running Gags *The siblings listening to their parents' conversation through the air vents. *The parents talking about ties, while the siblings think that they are talking about them. *Luan being a mime. es:Lazos que Unen fr:Le ménage pl:Zwisy dwuznaczności tl:Ties That Bind